Safety
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: Lucy left in a solo mission and Natsu was not happy about it -NaLu (c) of the cover photo goes to the rightful owner/artist :)


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

Natsu was at the guild's bar, sitting on one of stools with Gray and Juvia beside him. The dragon slayer has a huge pout on his face. Wondering why? It was because his blonde haired partner went on a solo mission and it has been five days since she left but until now he couldn't accept the fact that she left him behind.

"Mira…" He whined as usual. "When will Luce come back?"

Mira looked over at the fire mage and shrugged. "I don't know Natsu." She answered just like the past days. Ever since Lucy left Nastu had been asking that question every day.

Gray also looked over his frienemy while munching some ice. "You've been asking that ever since Lucy left." He pointed out making Natsu glare at him.

"Shut up stripper!"

Juvia's eyes sparkled when she saw the opportunity to push Natsu more to her 'Love Rival' Lucy. Looking over at the Natsu she said her next statement with joy.

"Juvia thinks Natsu-san misses Lucy-san because he loves her."

Natsu turned red with that, looking away from the pair of mage. "S-Shut up!" He muttered shyly making Gray and Juvia laugh at him.

Lisanna stared at her childhood friend it was yesterday when she first noticed that he has dark bags under his eyes and now she decided that she will ask the mage about it.

"Nee Natsu…" She called and the said man looked at her.

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

Natsu's eyes widened at her question, looking away from her he nodded a bit. "Yeah…"

"But why are there—" She was interrupted when Natsu suddenly stood up with his hands behind his head.

"I'm fine Lisanna you don't have to worry." He said and then turned around to walk away from the bar.

Lisanna frowned at his action, she was really getting worried about her childhood friend. Mira and the others stared at Natsu's retreating form, also with a frown on their faces.

"He's really not used with Lucy not being with him." Mira said sadly and Gray nodded.

"Yeah, Happy told me that the idiot hasn't been sleeping well ever since Lucy left."

"Juvia thinks Natsu-san is extremely worried about Lucy-san."

The others nodded at Juvia's statement. They all know how much the fire mage cared about his blonde partner but the mission Lucy took was just easy and they think she can handle it. Natsu on the other hand was just being protective. His protectiveness with the celestial mage became stronger ever since he saw future Lucy die. He doesn't like it when she was out of his sight and because now that Lucy was away and there was a huge possibility that she was in danger the fire dragon slayer wasn't comfortable.

Gray ran his hand through his navy colored hair. He understands that Natsu was just trying to prevent himself from seeing that incident again but he thinks that Lucy was strong enough to handle the simple mission that she took.

Lisanna turned to face her older sister. "Mira-nee, I think we should convince Lucy-san to stop taking solo missions."

Mira nodded at her, her sister was right. Based on what they observe these past few days they should do that for Natsu's well being. He really was protective of the blonde mage and his fear and worry about her safety was eating him.

They all watched as Natsu walked out of the guild of course they know where the pink haired man was going.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy sighed as she finally reached the Magnolia train station. It has been almost a week since she left for her solo mission that she was able to accomplish successfully. Grabbing her bag she started to walk towards the path to her apartment.

While walking though a certain pink haired man slipped in her thoughts. She received a letter from Mira yesterday about how her partner was taking her absence and based on what she said he's not taking it well.

Sighing again she sped up her pace so that she'll be able to unpack and immediately go to guild to see how her pink haired friend was doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsu entered his partner's house through the window, in his head he imagined Lucy shouting at him and telling him to use the door. Landing on the floor he scanned her room. The lights were off and it looked lonely because the room was empty.

Sighing Natsu walked over towards the wall and switched the lights on. With a frown on his face he walked towards her bed and plopped on it. His body warmed up when he smelt the familiar scent of lucy instantly calming him down. Yawning Natsu buried his face in her pillow wanting her scent to overpower his senses so that he'll be able to sleep comfortably.

He had to admit that these past few days he hasn't been sleeping at all and he knew that Lisanna and the others already noticed it. Happy was the first one who did, and the furry blue exceed became really worried about him. Sighing, it's all because of _her_ he thought. Yep, her, Lucy Heartfilia, his teammate, partner and bestfriend. It was all because of her absence.

Why does she have to go on a solo mission? He thought angrily fisting her pink sheets. He knew that the blonde did that because she wants to prove everyone that she's strong, that she deserves to be in Fairy Tail's strongest team. But for him she doesn't have to do that. For him she was strong. For him she deserves to be in their team, in his team. For him he deserves to be his partner.

Natsu buried his face more into her pillow letting her scent overwhelm his senses. Slowly his onyx orbs closed.

"Come home now Luce…" He muttered before finally falling into sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy took the Key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Walking in and slamming it close she immediately went to her bedroom. She was shocked when she saw that the lights were on grabbing Leo's key on instincts.

Lucy's heart started beating faster thinking who the intruder might be. Calm yourself down. She told herself, carefully scanning her room that's when she noticed that someone was sleeping on her bed. Instantly knowing the only person who does that, Lucy gave a sigh of relief. She placed her bag on the chair and then proceeded to stand beside her bed.

The look on Natsu's face made her face heat up. She can see a content expression on his face, as if it was the first time that he had sleep. That's when it struck her.

'Natsu has been acting weird ever since you left, he always looks… tired…' Mira's voice echoed in her head.

Kneeling down Lucy brushed his pink locks her face was gentle and at the same time happy. "I'm home Natsu…" She whispered.

"Luce…" The pink haired mage muttered and then leaned more to her touch. "Lucy…"

The celestial mage blushed but giggled when he heard the boy sigh contentedly, a small smile slowly appearing on his face. She slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Natsu…" Then she stood up and prepared for daily bath routine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsu sniffed, he was smelling the aroma of Lucy's homemade stew. Am I still asleep? He asked himself as he continued sniffing. Am I dreaming? Cause I can really smell Lucy's cooking… Lucy's… LUCY!

His eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately, his dark onyx irises scanned the room thoroughly hoping to see a blonde haired woman inside. When he was able to compose himself that's when he was able to smell Lucy's scent.

She's… home… He thought as he felt his chest tighten and his eyes warmed up. Shaking his head to stop himself from tearing up, he looked at the direction of the kitchen. When the curtains moved his heart stopped beating, his entire brain was focused on the form of the blonde mage who was exiting the kitchen.

She was wearing a simple light blue tank top and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was tied into the usual one side ponytail by a light blue ribbon that matches her tank top and she was holding a tray with a bowl of soup. When the two mages gaze met they felt their breath hitch. Lucy shyly gave Natsu a smile.

"You're awake… "

"Yeah…"

Lucy looked away from him and continued walking towards the bed that he's currently seated. She offered the tray to him her cheeks slightly pink.

"Here I made some soup for you…"

Natsu took the tray and then gave her his fanged grin. "Thanks Luce!"

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed as Natsu started eating his food. "Did you sleep well?" She asked with a concerned tone.

Natsu sipped some soup then nodded at her question. "Yup!"

"Natsu…"

He continued eating but glanced at her. "Yeah?"

Lucy stared at him and gulped. "Is it true that… that you haven't getting enough sleep lately?" She asked in a worried tone, making Natsu blush. The pink haired man averted his gaze from hers and continued eating his soup.

"What are you t-talking about?" He stammered making Lucy raise an eyebrow. She stared at him again which made Natsu nervous.

"Mira told me that you've been asking when I'll return and that you always look tired."

Natsu blushed more at the information and continued eating. Lucy frowned when she realized that he's ignoring her question, sighing in defeat she stood up.

"After you finish that we'll go to guild." She said and then went to her study table.

Natsu watched her from the corner of his eyes quietly sighing in relief when she gave up in asking him about that thing. He then ate quietly, an extremely content and happy feeling was creeping up into his heart. He was so glad that Lucy already came back from her solo mission and was relieved that the girl was not harmed.

Welcome back… He thought and then continued eating Lucy's homemade soup happily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsu and Lucy are walking towards the guild and they were deadly silent. Ever since they left Lucy's apartment neither of them dared to utter a word. After some minutes of walking they finally arrived at the guild, Lucy carefully opened the door and everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at blonde girl at the guild doors.

Levy was the first one to speak. "Lu-chan! You're back!" She squealed and left the table that she and Gajeel had been sitting to hug her bestfriend. "I'm so glad that you're back!" She said as she hugged her bestfriend tightly.

Lucy laughed at the way her petite bestfriend reacted on her return. "Thanks Levy-chan! I'm also glad to be back!"

Then they all cheered, they're all glad that their celestial mage had returned safely to their home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy and Natsu are now sitting on the bar, beside them was Gray and Juvia while Mira and Lisanna was doing their task in the bar.

"So how was your mission Lucy?" Mira asked and Lucy smiled at her.

"It was pretty easy, just had a hard time in finding where the bandits were hiding." She said and then sipped her milkshake. "I mean who would've thought that they're hiding in the mayor's office?! I was like a fool searching all over the town not knowing that they're just near me." She said, annoyance coloring her tone.

Gray laughed at her. "Well even me, I won't think about that possibility. " The others nodded their head in agreement, except for Natsu who had his head bowed. Lisanna noticed the fire mage's quiet nature, making her remember the thing that she and her older sister had agreed to do.

"Mira-nee there's something that we want to ask Lucy-san right?"

Mira got her message quickly and nodded, making Lucy look at them confusingly. "What is it Mira?" She asked with her brows furrowed.

Mira smiled sweetly at her before speaking. "Lucy we want to ask you to stop taking solo missions from now on." She said and Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, she noticed that Lisanna was staring at the pinkette beside her. Slowly glancing at his direction Lucy saw the worried face of Natsu, smiling slightly she returned her attention towards the white-haired S-class mage.

"Okay." She answered, making Natsu whip his head towards her direction, his eyes were wide with disbelief. "A-Are you serious Lucy?" He asked hopefully and Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yup! I am."

Nastu's face slowly turned happy, he grinned his fanged grin and the people at the bar smiled when they saw Natsu's smile again. He then gathered Lucy in a bone crushing hug, making the blonde yelp in shock. "Natsu!" She cried but the Salamander just continued hugging her and he even rubbed his face against her with his grin still present on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked a little irritated at what the dragon slayer was doing.

"I'm just extremely happy that you agreed on that!" He exclaimed as he still continued hugging her. Lucy sighed and let the pink haired man do what he wants.

Natsu on the other hand was ecstatic at the blonde's decision. He was glad that he wouldn't be stressed out like that again. He was glad that he would be able to protect her from any harm all time. He was glad that he'd be able to stay at her side from now on.

He was extremely elated that he would be able to prevent himself from seeing that scene again.

I'll protect you no matter what Luce… I'll protect you with all my life because… I can't imagine my life without you anymore…

**A/N: So yeah another NaLu from me desu~ Did you like it minna-san? Anyway, I received some requests about my other story 'Afternoon Nap' you guys really want some more? *blushes* I'm so glad that you appreciated my work and because of that I have an announcement to make ^^v **

**I'm currently working on 'Afternoon Nap' 's new chapters -Yeah, chapters ;)- I already have 2 chapters in my head and I will start typing it as soon as I'm able to finish all of my requirements for school :) So that's it! I hope you had a great time~**

**Nashi Heartfilia Dragneel (^/\^)**


End file.
